Molded switches having relatively low power ratings, for example, up to 15 amperes at 120 volts a-c are well known. These switches employ toggle arm operators, push-button operators and sliding operators. In many appliances, it has been found advantageous to employ a sliding switch since the user operates the switch while holding the appliance conveniently near the switch housing rather than having to grip the opposite side of the appliance to hold it steady while operating a push-button or toggle-type switch. Relatively low power slide switches for appliances must be inexpensive, reliable and have a long useful life.
In slide switches of prior art construction, a sliding blade slides over and makes continuous sliding contact with a central terminal. The other end of the blade then slides into and out of engagement with a second contact terminal for the switch. Consequently, the same surface portion of the sliding blade which contacts the second contact terminal when the switch is fully closed is also exposed to contact make and break arcing. Thus the sliding contact surface becomes pitted so that the contact resistance and resultant heating of the closed switch increases and the life of the switch is reduced.